


starry eyes

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, also burn is coming aa, short and sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: "whenever you lose an item it ends up in your soulmates possession somehow."
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	starry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> credit where credit is due! got inspired by this https://twitter.com/orbutch/status/1219382250422272003

The first time Yerim realizes she has a soulmate is when an unraveling worm on a string falls out of her copy of _Half Blood Prince._

**

It starts with little things. A single orange airpod that falls out of her hoodie pocket, a multi-color pen in her apartment fridge, tiny cowboy hats scattered across her desk, pastel green post-its fluttering out of her closet. They all make her smile. She’s never really believed in soulmates- but this bright, colorful girl? She thinks she’ll be more than happy with a lifetime with her.

** 

They start to get bigger, along with her affection towards the other girl. A 2-pack of rabbit stickers end up in her succulent’s pot, and her heart skips a beat. Fuzzy purple slippers fall out of her laundry, and the thought of eventually giving them back makes her grin the whole afternoon. She comes home to find a frog print umbrella on her couch, still damp from rain. She irons her own soaked shirt excitedly thinking, _she must also live in Seoul._

**

“Son Hyejoo!!” Yeojin yells indignantly across the hallway. “You stole my fox pillow!!”

Hyejoo pokes her head out from her dorm room, narrows her eyes, and retreats back into her room.

“Ugh.” Yeojin sighs dejectedly, crossing her arms. “I can’t keep affording to lose all my comfort objects, and if you’re the one committing crimes against your best friend-”

A fruit bat keychain falls out of her pocket. 


End file.
